Characters/Authored Pieces
This page lists books, written notes and audiographs written or recorded by characters of note in Dishonored, The Knife of Dunwall, and The Brigmore Witches. __TOC__ Loyalists Callista Curnow * Audiographs ** Callista Prepares a Lesson Plan ** Callista Remembers Her Uncle ** Callista Talks About Emily ** Callista's Final Words ** Callista's Letter ** Callista's Plea ** Callista's Progress Report Cecelia *Written Notes **A Letter from Cecelia Farley Havelock * Books ** Havelock's Log * Written Notes ** General Notice ** Havelock’s Orders to the Guard ** The Lighthouse Elevator Key ** Note From A Friend ** Piero's Request is Denied ** To the Lord Protector * Audiographs ** Havelock's Log: Entry One ** Havelock's Log: Entry Two ** Havelock's Log: Entry Three ** Havelock's Log: Entry Four ** Havelock's Log: Entry Five Piero Joplin * Books ** A Second Solution ** Failed Experiments ** River Krust Reproduction * Written Notes ** Note from Piero ** Piero is Out ** Piero's Door To Nowhere ** Whale Oil Refilling Station * Audiographs ** Piero Considers Life Energy ** Piero Fantasizes ** Piero Feels Used ** Piero Finds a New Ally ** Piero Notes Anomalies ** Piero Questions His Future ** Piero Speculates on His Future ** Piero's Arc Pylon ** Piero's Dark Dreams ** Piero's Speculation on the Spirit ** Piero's Thoughts on Sokolov Samuel Beechworth * Written Notes ** Letter to Callista * Audiographs ** Samuel Finds An Audiograph ** Samuel Laments His Work ** Samuel Stays Wary ** Samuel’s Pride in His Role Teague Martin * Written Notes ** Influences of the Outsider Treavor Pendleton * Written Notes ** Lord Pendleton’s Reward ** Note from Lord Pendleton to Lord Shaw ** Note to Wallace ** Pendleton's Family Crisis * Audiographs ** Lord Pendleton Memoirs (collected) ** Lord Pendleton Memoirs: Chapter 27 ** Lord Pendleton Memoirs: Chapter 28 ** Lord Pendleton Memoirs: Chapter 32 ** Lord Pendleton Memoirs: Chapter 41 ** Pendleton Considers the Future ** Pendleton Embraces The Future ** Pendleton Shows Signs of Strain ** Pendleton's Arrival Assassination Targets Anton Sokolov * Books ** The Arc Mine ** The Hungry Cosmos ** Modern Incarceration Technology ** Pandyssian Bull Rat Study ** Travel to Pandyssia * Written Notes ** Anton Sokolov's Lab Journal ** Arc Mine Shipment ** Electrocuting a Whale ** Ideas for the Timsh Statue ** Sokolov Complains About the Cold ** Sokolov's Note to Howlcreek ** The Brigmore Witches * Audiographs ** Sokolov's Observation on Test Subject 312 Arnold Timsh * Books ** Eminent Domain * Written Notes ** A Note From Timsh ** Note from Timsh ** Note to Gerwin * Audiographs ** Timsh's Daily Business ** Timsh's Message To His Mother Boyle Sisters * Books ** Esma Boyle's Diary ** Lydia Boyle's Diary ** Waverly Boyle's Diary * Written Notes ** A Note From Lady Boyle ** Anonymous Note Bundry Rothwild * Written Notes ** Hagfish Feast ** Mysterious Object * Audiographs ** Rothwild's Business ** Rothwild's Musings Daud * Books ** Cobbled Bits of Bone ** Daud's Journal: Billie Lurk ** Daud's Journal: Delilah Copperspoon ** Daud's Log * Written Notes ** The Brigmore Job ** Dead Drop ** Instructions from Daud ** Letter to Overseer Franklin ** Notice from Daud * Audiographs ** Thoughts on the Lord Regent's Death ** Thoughts on the Lord Regent's Fall Delilah Copperspoon * Written Notes ** Delilah's Musings ** Delilah's Notes ** Delilah's Orders ** Lookout Orders ** A Poem by Delilah * Books ** Delilah's Journal Edgar Wakefield *Written Notes **Edgar Wakefield Log Entry Hiram Burrows * Books ** Field Notes: The Royal Spy * Written Notes ** Letter to Daud ** Note to Lydia/Esma/Waverly Boyle * Audiographs ** Interrogation of the Royal Protector ** The Lord Regent's Confession Leonard Hume * Written Notes ** Victory Letter Thaddeus Campbell * Books ** Curnow's Visit * Written Notes ** Campbell's Curse ** Orders from High Overseer Campbell * Audiographs ** Campbell's Lamentation Others Abigail Ames *Written Notes **From Abigail Ames **A Note From Abigail Ames Alec *Written Notes **Alec's Note Billie Lurk *Books **Meeting Daud * Written Notes ** A Note From Billie Crowley *Books **Early Life and Times: Slackjaw *Audiographs **Crowley's Last Message Doctor Galvani * Books ** Dr. Galvani's Journal ** Weeper Identification and Handling * Audiographs ** Galvani's Speculation * Written Notes ** Cleaning Instructions ** Feeding Log Emily Kaldwin * Written Notes ** Emily's Letter ** Emily's Rendering of Corvo ** A Letter From Emily * Audiographs ** Emily Complains About School ** Emily Tells a Tale Granny Rags * Books ** Granny Rags' Diary ** The Journal of Granny Rags * Written Notes ** Dearie ** Granny's Recipe ** Granny's Wedding Recreation ** Note from Granny ** Page From an Old Book High Artificer Bartholomew *Audiographs **Overseer Music Boxes *Written Notes **Concerning the Crossbows **Music Box **Overseer Workshop Note **Replacement Valve Jerome *Written Notes **Jerome's Search for Oxrush Jessamine Kaldwin * Written Notes ** Empress to Corvo * Audiographs ** Letter to Emily from the Empress Mace Brimsley *Books **Mace Brimsley's Journal Madame Prudence * Written Notes ** Golden Cat Master Key ** Golden Cat Reopening ** My Girls ** Smoking Room ** Steam Room Nurse Trimble *Written Notes **Antitoxin **Arc Pylon Instructions **Missing Mechanic **Timer Calibration **Whale Oil Tank Replacement *Books **The Effects of Whale Oil on the Gastric Humors, Vol 1 **The Effects of Whale Oil on the Gastric Humors, Vol 2 Scott Blossom *Written Notes **Note from Captain Blossom **Note on Chamber Pots Slackjaw * Written Notes ** Recipe For Craxton ** Slackjaw's Shipment Note Thomas *Books **Thomas' Journal Wiles Roland *Written Notes **A Letter from Roland Category:Dishonored Books Category:Knife of Dunwall Books Category:Dishonored Written Notes Category:Knife of Dunwall Written Notes Category:Dishonored Audiographs Category:The Knife of Dunwall Audiographs Category:The Brigmore Witches Books Category:The Brigmore Witches Written Notes